Attendance
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: This is when Ruka didn't manage to go to Koko's planned night out because of two people: Mikan and Natsume. ONESHOT NXMXR


**Attendance**

**Author's note:** This is a NatsumexMikanxRuka mature one-shot in Nogi Ruka's point of view. Enjoy.

**Note**: I have no beta for mature stories so sorry for all the grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes. Pardon my smut skills or lemon skills or whatever you call it. Don't compare me to those hardcore people in the HP fandom who are so freaking great in this type of scene. I'm trying to improve so don't bash or hate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The ringing was making him impatient.

Hyuuga Natsume isn't answering his cell phone. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, Ruka rolled his eyes and hung his head. "Bloody hell, why isn't he picking up?" Koko called him fifteen minutes prior to inquire if he was free for the night. Sumire agreed to take care of their bundle of joy (Ruka heard Koko wistfully sigh in relief), and gave him the night off to party with his so-called friends. He almost chuckled as he pictured out Koko smiling giddily at his earned break.

"Can you call Natsume?" Koko asked him before he hung up, "I can't reach him. Probably caught up in work still."

Ruka chuckled, "its Friday. I bet he's at Mikan's place now."

"That's not good then. If he's there it means it'd take a lot more people to convince him to come to our night out."

Ruka chuckled again, "I'm sure I can persuade him."

"Good," Koko said, "I'm hanging up. I need to get away from here as far as possible before Sumire tells me she takes it back. See you."

"Oh good, you finally picked up." Ruka snorted, releasing the brakes as the light turned green. He floored the accelerator and turned sharply towards the right, missing the sedan travelling the opposite direction. The owner honked its horns as obnoxious and as long as he can until Ruka was out of earshot.

"May I know why you're calling?" he heard Natsume's distinct annoyed drawl at the end of the line, "Are you speeding again, Ruka?"

"Who cares? I can pull it off just by calling Hotaru and purchasing a blackmail file on one of the high-ranked officials."

"Heard from Polka Imai's doubling the amount for each." As he finished the sentence he heard Mikan's reprimanding tone and a sharp smack on Natsume's arm (He knew so because something fell on the floor). "Cut it out Polka!"

"You shouldn't be giving information to the customers of Hotaru! They might not want to buy from her anymore!"

Natsume snorted and Ruka laughed at their spat. "Really, I'm not going to forego Hotaru's services, tell that to Mikan."

Natsume didn't answer and he was greeted with silence. "Uh—Natsume?"

"Polka." Ruka heard Natsume say through clenched teeth. "Stop. We'll deal with your issues later, I'm talking to Ruka on the phone."

"No need to—" he started to say.

"Well I want it resolved right now." Came Mikan's haughty voice.

"And I'm telling you—" a hitch in Natsume's breath made Ruka kick on his brakes accidentally, the seatbelt burning his shoulder as he was thrown forward. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to comprehend the situation. Were they quarreling when he called? Maybe it was a bad time. Maybe he shouldn't have called in the first place.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ruka finally drew out, cutting down his speed as he turned to Mikan's street.

"No," Natsume ground out after a little while, tension and defiance in his tone. He heard that sharp intake of breath from him and Ruka flushed red, finally catching on. "You aren't interrupting at all."

"Are you sure because I really am willing to hang up right now."

"I'm telling you—no—no—dammit. You aren't, okay? Hold on for a sec, I'll deal with Mikan first."

Ruka heard the phone drop somewhere and he rolled his eyes, if they were having that moment, Natsume shouldn't have picked it up on the first place. he was about to hang up when he heard it: a low throaty moan from Mikan's lips, something that sent chills right down his spine and straight to his cock.

This is bad.

He pulled up and stared blankly at the empty street. He took in a deep breath and tightened his hold on the phone. "God, I've been waiting for this in days." He heard the sounds of sucking and popping and felt himself squirm. Were they kissing?

To confirm his question he heard a low growl from Nastume, feral and animalistic, the sound of tongue gliding against tongue and sucking of lips against lips filling his ears. Swallowing hard, he leaned against his seat and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"Curl your tongue mo—mmmh—that's right, mmmh—Natsume."

He closed his eyes and imagined them on the couch: Mikan straddling Nastume's hips as they kissed one another passionately, their hands roaming around their bodies trying to access one another's skin underneath all their clothes.

"Oh!" Mikan's gasp made him hiss, "Natsume, wait—no, yes—right—oh God, yes, nngh…wait." The sound of nipping made him clench his fist and bite his lower lip in apprehension. He was marking her as his, Mikan was Natsume's. Just his. Nobody else.

"Oh!" Mikan gasped again, a popping sound following her wanton gasp. She moaned: a long, deep one that made him jealous of Natsume.

"Perfect, just perfect—I'll never tire of—(pop)—your breasts—mmmh—like that?"

"Yeah," She breathed out, "suck it again, ugnhhh—yes, Oh, oh, Natsume—"

"No—" he heard Mikan's throaty voice, "I don't want that tonight. I just need you inside me."

"You don't want me to lick you clean tonight? Stroke your insides to orgasm? Drink your honey until there's no more?" He shut his eyes at his best friend's bluntness. A pervert through and through.

"No," he heard. But he sensed doubt in her voice, "I don't want that tonight—later, later, _stop_."

"Why? It's just one finger—_Mikan_." Ruka grunted at their randiness, he pictured Natsume sliding his finger inside Mikan's channel, exploring, his thumb brushing against the nub concealed in her folds."Stop. Stop that—I'll come." He chuckled at Mikan's sly way of dominance. He imagined her hands on Natsume's cock, stroking it hard and fast as his fingers continued its exploration.

"Then you'd better stop." She said in a collected tone. Ruka heard shifting and he pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"Wait—"

"Hmmm?"

"Ride me."

"Sure? I mean—you _always_ want to be on top."

A series of kisses and moans of delight followed Mikan's accusation, "I'm making an exception tonight."

Mikan's giggle was husky and erotic. "Okay."

He waited in apprehension of what was going to happen. "Spread your legs wider—guide me in." Ruka groaned out in response, settling the phone in the middle of his thighs, his hands fumbling with his belt and zipper. He pulled his aching member out just in time when he heard that groan of pleasure from the two of them as their bodies joined. He stared at himself and started to stroke softly, his other hand cupping his balls and squeezing them from time to time. He threw his head back and alternated from gentle squeezes and light touches to hard strokes and tight ones. He pictured Mikan on top of Natsume, her head buried in the crook of his neck, her lips latched on that pulsing part of his neck, her breasts bouncing up and down, brushing against Natsume's hard chest; he can see Natsume's hands on her waist, slowly moving down to cup her butt in his hands, his mouth closing on one exposed nipple as Mikan—

"Ugh-Oh, _Oh_—Natsume—"

He heard Natsume's pants, his grunts louder by the minute, the squeaking of the couch evident as he met her thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin was faint but he could hear it as if he was there. He wasn't settling for submission, though under he knows that he was working his way to be dominant in this situation.

"Deeper, Natsume, deeper. Yes. Hard—hard—Natsume." Mikan gushed out, confirming his theories. By now Natsume should've thrown Mikan down on her back as he pounded into her mercilessly for their release.

"You set the pace—you should—Yes, polka. _Yes_. Look—Look, look at us—you're fucking me. You're the one on top, see it? See us joined? See how I enter you as you ride me? See?" He almost chuckled at the outcome. Natsume submitted to Mikan, that's one new thing about him. "Yes—God, do that again, you're so tight. Mikan, fuck, _fuck_. Dammit, I can't hold off—I—I'll come—dammit. Stop, No, don't, yes—make it tight, tighter, squeeze your thighs more—Oh, God."

Yes, Ruka thought too. His member twitching occasionally as he continued relieving himself.

Almost there— he doubled his pace using his hand and threw his head back in bliss.

"Faster, ride me faster, Polka come on—yes, yes, God—so tight, so tight—fucking hell."

"Natsume!" he heard her ground out, his hand immediately fisting his erect member tighter, sliding his hand up and down with his eyes crunched close, sweat dripping down his brow as he bucked into the canal of his fist. He could see her on straddling Natsume's hips, her hands braced on his shoulders as she bounced up and down and finally throwing her head back, her hair sticking on her naked skin, her mouth hanging open as Natsume held her hips tighter, guiding her up and down on his lap, a glazed expression on his face as he mouthed words of encouragement, of worship towards his girlfriend.

Fucking—

He felt his stomach tighten and he choked out a gasp as he came, his member spurting out hot come on his button down shirt and pants. He pushed his sweaty blond hair off his face with his clean hand and groaned out. That didn't happen. He just did not—No way in hell did he eavesdrop on their intimate moment and came in time with them. Burying his face in his hand and groaning again he shut his eyes and willed his body to relax.

A strange buzzing and vibrating movement made him open his eyes, stars darkening his vision, he groped for his phone.

"Ruka?"

Blinking off the stars parading in his vision he cleared his throat and spoke, "Yeah?" his voice throaty and raspy.

"Uh—it's eleven, you're supposed to be here with Natsume if I'm not mistaken. Are you coming?"

Ruka snorted his laughter at the innuendo and proceeded to clean himself with a towel he found inside the glove compartment.

"Afraid I can't come anymore tonight."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Before Koko called Ruka…**

Mikan's head was buried in the crook of Natsume's neck, her limp body sagging against his on the sweat covered couch. Sumire was right, sometimes women need to assert themselves in certain situations. She'd never felt more power over him in the years they've been together. She shifted slightly in his arms, her right leg bumping into something hard under the throw pillow by her side.

"Wanna have another go?" Nastume murmured huskily into her ear. She stifled a giggle and reached for the item hiding under the pillow, it was probably the remote: Natsume has this habit of putting it under the throw pillow when he watched with her so that she would never get to change the channel especially during football games. Grasping the rectangular object in her hand she pulled it out and stared.

"Uh—" Mikan held Natsume's phone in her hand with confusion, "Natsume?"

"Hmmm?" He breathed out against her skin, his tongue darting out to lick at his new mark on her love.

Mikan covered the phone with her hand and wiggled away from him, her eyes furrowed at him. "Were you by any chance talking to Ruka when I jumped you?"

He stopped his ministrations and pulled his head away to regard her with coolness he didn't feel. "Does it bother you?"

She stared at the phone in horror and turned it off, "Ruka—Oh no." she moaned burying her face in his neck again. She heard his delighted chuckle as his knuckles brushed against her back.

"I'm sure Ruka enjoyed it while it lasted."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:** Ruka, you're one naughty boy! (Laughs) So, how was it?


End file.
